


Worth

by Verse



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Character Study, PTSD, Post-Game, phantom limbs syndrome, sorta - Freeform, theverseslidingquest, versesliding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wish you could walk, run, jump, play. You wish people would stop looking at you with that look of pity on their faces. You wish they'd stop treating you like a fragile unstable thing to protect. But no matter your wishes, no matter the itchs you feel where your legs should be, they're still gone. And so are your friend. -Based on theverseslidingquest-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth

You were, unfortunately, smarter than what people gave you credit for.

You knew what they thought. You’ve always been the odd one, the hyperactive girl with no friend but that one dude in China -and yet, ‘internet friends don’t count’ or whatever bullshit- But after what happened?

The glimpses of pity and fear you caught at times on their faces were enough to make you sick.

There were times, at night, when you woke up panting in cold sweat, hands grasping your sheets. Your parents had tried to get you to talk to a therapist, forced you to go see one even, but nobody ever managed to get you to say a thing.

There were times, at day, when your breath became heavy and tears started running down your face because everything was just so loud and bright and _too much_ oh god where were your teammates what if a monster popped up or someone drew a card by accident _you need to find them make sure they’re okay r **ight here right now where were they-**_

The worst of all, though, was the lack of activities. If only you could let out some steam with some sports, or even simply a jogging, get your head on something else if only for a short while, then you were sure you’d be better.

But no matter your wishes, no matter how at times you felt your legs itching even though they weren’t here anymore, they simply and painfully weren’t here.

There were times, like when you were sitting in front of a therapist again, who’d given up trying to make you talk long ago and had simply handed you some paper and crayons to draw, when you wondered if it really was worth it.

You think about how unfit you are in your own world, how you feel like a stranger who’ll never be at her right place again, and draw a bonethingy.

You think about the absence of your friends, about how the only one you can communicate with lives miles away from you, about the hours spent in the depths of the internet looking for the others, and draw Velvet.

You think about the times when you could run and jump and play all day, when people didn’t think you were weak and dependant and you had to be overprotected, and you draw the fire lady.

You think, question, but the answer is always the same.

Yes.

Yes, it was worth it.

She’s worth all the running, you think. And then you draw Ruby.


End file.
